deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo is a main character from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles media franchise. He is the party dude of the Ninja Turtles. He previously fought his three brothers in the 6th episode of Death Battle, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Battle Royale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Michelangelo vs Alex * Michelangelo vs. Amethyst (Completed) * Black Star vs. Michelangelo * Michelangelo vs Deadpool (Abandoned) * Freddy Fazbear vs Michelangelo the Turtle (Completed) * Michelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa (Completed) * Michelangelo vs Maxi (Completed) * Michelangelo Vs. Papyrus * Patrick Star vs Michelangelo * Michelangelo vs Pikachu (Abandoned) * Rash vs Michelangelo (Completed) * Sun Wukong vs Michelangelo '(Completed) * Sasha Blouse VS Michelangelo (Abandoned) * 'Michelangelo vs Vector (Completed) * Michelangelo vs Vector (Completed) Battles Royale * Idiots Battle Royale With the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * TMNT vs Battletoads * The Crystal Gems Vs The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Completed) * Kakurangers vs TMNT * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Koopa Bros. * TMNT vs Koopalings (Completed) * TMNT VS Lego Ninjago (Completed) * TMNT vs RWBY Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy) * Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * PaRappa The Rapper * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Private (Madagascar) * Sans (Undertale) * The Scout (Team Fortress 2) * Slippy Toad (Star Fox) * Crash Bandicoot * Sun Wukong (RWBY) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Nunchakus, Oriki-Gusari, & Whirling Pizzas *Party Dude *Favorite Color: Orange Nunchucks *Also called 'Nunchakus' *Overcomplicated *Looks Cool? Maybe? *Farming Tool *Good for strangling *Obviously, Mikey strangles foes off-screen Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *The youngest of the turtles Skills and Weapons * Most unpredictable and talented fighter of the team * Master of Ninjitsu ** Taijutsu: The body Technique ** Qigong: A holistic system of coordinated body posture and movement, breathing, and meditation used for the purposes of health, spirituality, and martial arts training ** Nunchakujustu: Freestyle Nunchaku ** Kusarigamajutsu: The art of using the Kusarigama ** Shurikenjustu: The art of using the Shuriken ** Archery: The art of using a bow and arrow ** Hensōjutsu: The art of disguise, infiltration, and impersonation ** Sui-ren: The art of cooking ** Intonjustu: The disappearing technique ** Kayakujustu: The art of gunpowder * Master of Nunchakus * Rocket-Powered Skateboard (primarily used in Injustice) * Naming things * Pulling Pranks Feats *Defeated Raphael during the Battle Nexus Tournament *Was able to complete the cure to the Parasitica Wasp virus and outsmarted the other infected Turtles and cured them *Made friends with Leatherface and Frankenstein's monster *Defeated Napoleon Bonafrog *Unintentionally made Retro-Mutagen, much to Donnie's surprise *Survived multiple blows from Shredder *Considered to be one of the greatest fighters in the multiverse *Eventually becomes a sensei. Weakness * While he has a more natural talent then the other turtles, he is quite lazy (Watches T.V, plays games, eats pizza in his free time) * Lack of discipline and is not the brightest of the turtles * Can leave himself wide open or lets his guard down in the middle of a fight * Clowns around most of the time * Suffers from Sciurophobia (or Fear of Squrriels) * Can get easily distracted (lacks attention and focus) ** It's confirmed that he has ADHD-I (Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder predominantly inattentive) ** Looks at unimportant things that are around him ** Likes to daydream Trivia *Mikey originally used Manriki Gusari Gallery 87Michelangelo.jpeg|Michelangelo as seen in his 1987 best. Mikey_in_Ninja_Tribunal,_Chi-Empowered.jpg|Mikey Chi empowered ninja tribunal Dragon_Mikey.jpg|Dragon Mikey Full Bopdy 2012 Mikey.png|Michelangelo as seen in the modern 2012 cartoon show on Nickelodeon. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Michelangelo as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics.png|Michelangelo as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics Mikey's_Kusarigama_Nunchuks.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artist Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Ninja Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Reptiles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Teenagers Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Younger Combatants Category:Injustice characters